Black Blaze
by mistmoonstone14949
Summary: Jack Sparrow's sister sailed with him to get the treasure in curse of the black pearl. But when they crew Mutiny's Jack, Aella stays with Barbossa. Which led to her being a part of the curse but not apart of the crew. She finds her way back to her brother, but she also finds her way to the son of the man who cursed her. Will her heart come back to life with a certain man?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, my new story. Let me know what you think**

I looked down the road, watching people. Who knows what you can find on the streets of Tortuga. People watching has come to be one of my past times, since i'll be having a lot of that. This curse will never be broken, so i'll have an eternity to watch people.

My attention gets captured by a familiar figure walking down the road seeming to be looking for someone. I hop off the barrel I was sitting on and start walking towards the figure. "Gibbs, what brings you to my side of the town?" I ask getting his attention. A smile appears on his face as he sees me.

"Aella, I was looking for you. I need to ask you a favor." I raise an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. When he notices I paused, he seemed to realize what I was doing. "I need you to join a crew, for Jack." I burst out laughing and have to bend over to catch my breath.

"Now, let me make sure I got this right." I start as I wipe a stray tear from my eye from laughing. "You want me to join a crew, for the man that I was raised with. Who was an idiot and got himself marooned on an island. That same man?"

"Yes, he's after the Pearl."

"Now I'm intrigued."

"He's planning something, if the rumors are true that the crew is cursed, I believe he has someway to break the curse so he can take back the Pearl from Barbossa."

If he can break the curse, then I will be free of the curse. "Alright, I'll be apart of the crew."

"Great, meet at the dock. You'll know the ship when you see it."

Leaving him, I walked down to the docks. I saw a and there wasn't any body on it getting ready. That must be the ship Gibbs was talking about. I walked on deck and saw a couple people just standing around. I did recognize a couple of them. "Anamaria." I called catching her attention. She turned and looked probably to see who had called her name. I walked towards her as she saw me.

"Aella, long time no see." She said hugging me.

"You here on Jack's crew?"

"Yeah, I'm also here to make sure he gives me the ship that he took and never gave back."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he does."

Speaking of Jack, I heard a couple sets of feet coming on the plank. "Captain on board!" I yelled making everyone get into a line. I waited at the end of the line just to watch Jack and NOT be the first one he sees.

"Feast your eyes, cap'n. All of 'em good seafaring men, faithful before the mast, everyone worth his salt, and crazy to boot." I rolled my eyes at what Gibs had said.

"You, speak." Jack said stepping in front of the man that has a parrot.

"Cotton here is mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out. So he went and trained the parrot to do the talking for him, nobody knows how. Nobody knows the parrot's name neither, so we just call it 'Cotton's parrot.'"

"Mr Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true, in the face of danger, and almost certain death?" Jack asked very dramatically. I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Wind in your SAILS! Wind in your SAILS!" The parrot replied.

"Mostly, that seems to mean yes."

Jack nodded and moved on looking over the crew. He stopped at Anamaria and looked her up and down. "What are you doing here?"

"You owe me a boat. You stole it from me."

"Borrowed. Borrowed your boat, without permission. With all intentions of bringing it back."

"You still owe her a boat." I said jumping in keeping my head down so that the hat I was wearing was hiding my face.

"You'll get a new boat, a better boat."

"That boat." An unfamiliar voice said.

"What boat...that boat."

There was a pause and then Anamaria spoke. "Aye."

Jack seemed happy with himself, and then walked over to stand in front of me. "And who are you?"

I smiled and slowly looked up. "You don't remember your own sister, Jackie?" His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Who let her on here?" He turned and looked at Gibbs and the rest of the crew.

"Cap'n, we needed her. She knows more about Barbosa than the rest of us."

Jack let out a sigh and then looked back at me. "Don't give me any trouble, savvy?"

"Savvy." I saluted him. Jack glared at me and then he kept walking. That gave me plenty of time to look at the man that was with him that I didn't know. He looked familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. He was also pretty attractive, for a landlubber which you could clearly tell he was.

"That goes for the rest of you! Danger and near certain death. For we are to sail for Isla de Muerta, to rescue the daughter of Governor Swann. An equal share of the reward shall be…" He heard some running making him turn back to the group. There were only a couple of us left.

"Stop talking or you'll lose them all!" The man said...more like yelled at Jack.

"These are the only ones worth having...And we're going to need them all." He said the last part looking at me. I just smiled at him and waved making him roll his eyes in annoyance and walking up to the wheel.

"Alright, all hands on deck, get to your stations, we need to get moving!" I yelled as kind of a familiar thing. They all looked at me wondering what I was doing and then looked at Jack.

"Do what she says."

I walked over to the edge of the ship just letting the wind whip in my hair. It has been too long since I last had this feeling. I heard footsteps come up to me, but I kept my eyes closed as I felt the storm coming.

"My names Will." I opened my eyes and saw the man that looked familiar.

"Aella."

"So you're Jacks sister. That would make you Aella." I turned and looked at him leaning backwards on the edge of the ship.

"Aye, and what is your name. Your full name."

"Will Turner."

"Son of Bootstrap Bill Turner?"

"Apparently. Or at least that is what your brother believes." That would makes sense as to why he looked so familiar.

"And are you the reason that my brother has gone on this escapade that he normally doesn't do. In search for a woman that he has, hopefully no connection to. Also wanting to get back to the man that marooned him on an island with nothing but a single shot. Hoping to find the treasure that was supposed to be his, that has cursed the whole crew on that ship and putting them in a sort of hell where they can't eat or sleep or even drink?" I rambled looking from Will to Jack a couple times.

"Yes, I believe that is true. What kind of curse?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Now what is your connection to this woman?"

"I am in love with her."

"I see. I guess that leaves nothing for me then." I joked and walked away just as the storm started coming down on us.

"These sails won't be able to take much more time." Gibbs yelled up to me and Jack.

"She's right there." I pointed and said only so Jack could hear me.

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack yelled down to Gibbs. I looked at Jack and he looked at me as we both smiled. We were getting back into our 'sibling mood'.

"What's in your head to put you both in such a fine mood?" Gibbs asked walking up to us.

"We're catching up."

"She's just off the port bow." I said. Almost immediately we heard Marty call down to us from the crows nest.

"Isla de Muerta! Isla de Muerta, off the port bow!"

Anamaria came over and took the wheel as Jack stepped forward with his compass. "Bear three points starboard." I felt the ship turn as she did. "Six points port!"

"How do we expect to find an island no one can find, with a compass that doesn't work?" Will asked.

"Now lad, just because it don't point north don't mean it don't work. That compass gives bearings to the Isla de Muerta, wherever it may lie."

"Really? So..what's the story on the pistol that Aella told me about." I stopped on the top of the stairs and listened to the story."

"I'll tell ye. Now, Jack Sparrow has an honest streak in him, and that's where the whole problem starts. This was when he was the Captain of the Black Pearl and Aella was a part of his crew."

"He never told me that. And Aella was apart of his crew, what happened to them?" I looked down ashamed of what had happened, even though I knew no one would see me.

"Ah….he's learned them. Plays things more close to the vest. See, Jack was a cartographer, back in Old England and Aella was a maid. Somehow they came by the money to commission the Pearl. He hired a crew while she got supplies, he promised each man an equal share." Gibbs paused for a minute and I saw Will lean in even more. "So they're forty days out, and the First Mate says, everything's an equal share, that should mean the location of the island, too. So Jack gave up the bearings. When Aella heard what Jack had done, she was furious. She didn't trust the First Mate at all, knew he was up to something. She and Jack got in a fight, but Jack didn't believe anything Aella told him and warned him. That night, there was a mutiny. And Aella didn't do anything. Jack gave himself up for the sake of his loyal crewmen and his sister. He was marooned on an island, left there to die."

"How did he get off the island?" Will asked.

"I didn't!" Jack yelled as he walked up on them. Probably listening like I was. "My body's still there, rotting away, and I am but a ghost!"

"How did you get off the island?" Gibbs asked emphasising did.

"Ah, tied 3 turtles together and rode them."

"Wait, what about the pistol?' Gibbs and Jack both went to answer, but I beat them to it.

"When a pirate is marooned, Will, he's given a pistol with a single shot. No good for hunting, or surviving really. But after weeks of starvation and thirst, the option of that pistol begins to look good."

"But I survived. And I still have that single shot. It's meant for one man. My mutinous first mate.." Jack finished.

"Barbossa." Will said.

"As is mine." I looked at Jack who looked at me confused. "I was mutinied by my own crew, but they were generous enough to leave me at Tortuga instead of an island. But that's also because I told them to mutiny." Without another word, I turned and walked away from them. I walked to the front of the ship looking out to see if I could see Isla de Muerta. I couldn't wait to put that bullet through Barbossa's skull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, I'm working hard to get these chapters out. Instead of doing different books for each movie. At least the first two movies, I'm going to keep them in this one book. But I'll probably do a different book for either the next two movies or have them be separate books. Let me know what you think. I'm also working on the Avatar book. Trying to figure out a storyline because the movie isn't out yet. But I'll figure it out. If you have any ideas on that one for the story let me know.**

 **Love you all**

 **I don't anything Pirates of the Caribbean, that is all Disney. I only own Aella**

"We're catching up to them. I can feel it." I whispered as I felt the moon beams hit me. I closed my eyes as I felt my skin disappear in different places. I felt the light rain hit the areas of my body that were skin and the cool breeze through my hair. I want this curse to disappear, I want it more than I want Barbossa dead. I want to feel my stomach hurt with hunger, and feel sore when I eat more than I can take. Feel the alcohol take over some senses in my body.

"What are you doing up here?" I jumped a little not hearing someone walking up behind me. I quickly step out of the moonlight so that it wasn't hitting me anywhere that the person would be able to see the skeleton. I turn and see Will walking up to me.

"Just thought I would take a break from the room I have. I've always hated being told to stay in one place that isn't in the open air."

"So you hate being constricted?"

"I...I guess you could say that. I love feeling free. That's one of the reasons I stayed with Jack out on the open sea."

"You know, you aren't as harsh as everyone has said you are."

"That's because you didn't know me when I was captain. Or when I was under Barbossa on his crew." I put my hands on the wood on the side of the ship to stop myself from doing something in my anger.

"You were under Barbossa?"

""Yes, I stayed on the ship when he marooned Jack. I was with them when they stole all the gold, when the cur….when they killed and killed. I got the name Black Blaze from being with him. And I kept that name when I got my own ship."

"Well, you are not that bad now." I turned and looked out at the sea as small rocks started appearing.

"Let's just hope you don't see me when I am under moonlight." I kind of said under my breath.

"It would be nice to get to know you more, after all this is over."

A small smile appeared on my face as I looked up at Will. "I would like that."

"Land Ho! Land Ho!" I heard above me making me and Will both look up. We were finally here. It's been a long time since I was last here.

"They'll be anchored on the lee side. Haul your wind, and keep to the weather of the island!" I called up to Anamaria. I looked at Jack and he looked a little confused with why I knew where they would be. "I used to work under him. This is where we brought all of the treasure and he always docked there."

"Let's go Will." Jack said after nodding to me. Will looked at me with a smile and walked over to the boat that had been set up to row ashore. I grabbed my sword and walked over to the boat. Jack looked up and stopped what he was doing when he saw me walking up to them. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going with you. I have something you don't."

"I won't let you come, you're my sister and I will still protect you."

I stepped towards him and whispered in his ear. "I have the curse, I can't be killed and I want to be there when the curse is broken."

"Fine, you can come." I smiled with victory as Will chuckled even though he didn't know what I had said. Gibbs finished lowering the boat into the water as I jumped down into the water and then climbing into the boat. I squeezed my hair to let a little water out as Will got into the boat.

"You do know that there was a ladder?"

"Of course I know, but what's the fun in that. It wasn't that long of a jump." Will laughed as my brother got into the boat. Jack mumbled under his breath and grabbed one of the oars giving it to Will and he took the other. They started rowing towards the shore with my directing them to one of the entrances to the cave. I knew we were getting close when I heard the rush of the waterfall getting louder.

"What's that?" Will asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

Jack looked at me. "On whether the stories are all true. If they are, that's a waterfall the spills over at high tide, with a short drop to an underground lagoon. If not…." He paused as he saw my smirk. He rowed forward a little bit, probably trusting me that I wasn't sending them to their deaths. "Well, too late." The boat drops over the side but doesn't go far before hitting some more water and straightening. "Chalk one up for the stories." I laughed just as Will jumped out of the boat and pulled it to the shore. Once we were on the shore, Jack and I hopped out and walked up to Will. We walked through a small tunnel which opened into a large room filled with jewels, gold, and many many more things.

"Jack, don't touch anything." I said out of habit knowing he would touch something. We climbed up a small hill and looked over top seeing pirates and more gold. But we didn't see any regular pirates, we saw Barbossa and his crew. Standing next to Barbossa was a girl with brown hair and fair skin. That must be the Governor's daughter that we were here to rescue. Will seemed to perk up at seeing her, which kind of hurt. Why did it hurt? I've only known him for about a week and nothing has happened us. I shook my head as Barbossa started to speak trying to clear it from the thoughts that were invading my mind.

"Here we stand before the cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Won by blood, it demands blood in return." Pintel grabbed a knife and walked over to the girl. You could tell the girl was terrified, because she cowered back in fear. Pintel grabbed her wrist and jerked her forward so her hand was above the chest of gold. Barbossa held out the coin under her hand as Pintel pricked her finger and let some of the blood drop on it. The girl opened her eyes and looked surprised.

"What did you expect? We're all gentleman here. Right and proper." Pintel said making all the other pirates laugh with him. Barbossa smiles and looks at the girl.

"You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted. Eat a whole bushel of apples." He then proceeded to walk towards the chest. "What was begun by blood, let blood now end!" He tossed the coin into the chest. I closed my eyes hoping I would be able to feel the curse leave. I heard some comments from some of the other pirates but I didn't listen to them. That is until I heard a gunshot which made my eyes snap open. The man that was in line of the pistol was still standing up, not affected. Sadly Jacoby was still standing. He was never one of my favorites in the crew. Barbossa turned to the girl with clear fury and anger on his face. "You. Maid. Your Father, what was his name? Was you father William Turner?" He shouted. I saw the smile on her face just before I looked at Will just before I felt something on my head….and then saw black. But only for a brief moment, or so I hoped.

When I came too, I shook Jack awake who had also been knocked out. I looked around and saw that Will was nowhere in sight. I heard coins moving quickly snapping my head to the sound. I saw Will pulling the girl by the hand towards us. When she saw us, she swung something at Jack. "You!? You're in league with Barbossa?"

"No we are here to rescue you darling. So if you don't mind, we need to get moving." I interjected before a possible fight could in-sue, and we get caught.

"This way." Jack said taking the lead and going back through the hole we came in.

"I'm glad we got here in time." Will said from behind me.

"Truthfully…...you were a bit late."

"The trick isn't getting here, it's getting away." Jack interjected this time before I could. The least she could do is be glad that we are here to rescue her instead of tell us we were late. As if on cue, we heard shouting behind us getting louder which meant they were getting closer to us. Suddenly Jack stops making me bump into him. Luckily we were far enough ahead of Will and the girl that Will didn't bump me. At least I think luckily. "No, this won't work. I'll stay behind and fight them. You go on."

"No." I grabbed Jacks hand as he tried to get away.

"I'll lead them away, giving you three time to get away." Jack replied to me stopping him.

I paused and looked at him before turning and looking at Will and the girl. Clearly they had thing, and me being the person I was grown up to be, I wasn't going to force myself in between it.

"Go to the opposite end of the island, and signal the ship. We'll keep them busy." I said.

"No. Aella, this is not something you guys have to do." Will said surprising both me and Jack, and it slightly sounded and looked like the girl was surprised with his comment as well.

"When you've led the kind the kind of life we have, there are debts that must be paid." Will reached out to touch my shoulder. I grabbed his hand and moved it back to the girl. He looked at me and then down at my hand that was holding his before looking at the girl and then back to me. "Maybe I can balance the scales a little." Will seemed to hesitate before nodding and him and the girl start running in the opposite direction. I turned back to my brother with a smile. "Let's wreak a little havoc." Jack smiled and we turned around and stood waiting for the pirates. "So what's the plan here?"

"Give up Will." Jack replied nonchalantly.

"What!?"

"He's your ticket to reverse the curse. And he's a boy who is in love with another without realizing that there was someone there that seemed to care a great deal about him."

"I don't care about him."

"My dear, I never said it was you." He replied with a smile. I glared at him, he tricked me into saying I cared for him.

"We give him up, but we can also make sure that he doesn't get killed. I would never kill someone or get someone killed that you care for my dear sister."

"Ugh, fine." I pulled out my sword with him and we crossed them standing up in the sand. Jack leant against the rock while I grabbed one of my hidden daggers and started playing with it. It didn't take long for the group of pirates appear before us. When they saw us, they all raised their blades at us. Jack put his hands up and looked at me silently telling me to do the same. So in the same moment I threw my dagger, I put my hands up. Making my dagger fall and land in the sand on the ground.

"I invoke the right of parlay, according to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew.." They didn't let him finish as they grabbed his hands and mine and started pulling us towards the main room where Barbossa would be waiting. This is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I don't own anything from Pirates or the Caribbean. Just my own character. /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-922ecbda-7fff-566d-f40e-cf6146f55c4b" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm inclined to kill you both now. But I can't kill you Aella but Jack Sparrow. I will without so much as a word if you don't lose that grin from your face." I looked at Jack and saw he was still smiling. I really didn't want to do this. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The woman's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack said making Barbossa pause from whatever he was about to do. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We know whose blood you need, to end the curse." I said full of regret. I really hope Will doesn't get hurt or do anything stupid. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Say the name, or I slit your brothers throat." Barbossa said looking at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No you won't." He looked at Pintel who stepped forward and put a blade to jacks throat. Jack's smile, instead of slipping it grew. Pintel asked if he wanted him to kill Jack and he said yes. But then he changed his mind. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Allow me the humor of listening to your terms."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Simple. I have something you want more than anything. The way to free you from the curse of the treasure. You have something I want….more than anything."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The Pearl?" Barbossa asked laughing. "Oh, that's fine. And just how do you expect this to work?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You give me the Pearl. Then I tell you who you need." Jack replied. The pirates exchanged some words while I blanked out thinking how this would hurt Will. I considered him my friend, and here I was betraying him. Technically I was being roped into doing it because I didn't want to do originally in the first place but Jack was making me do it. Would Will forgive me for giving him up? Would I forgive myself for giving him up?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Set up Mr. Sparrow and Miss Sparrow quarters, nice and fine in the brig. Meaning no disrespect, of course." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Barbossa with a glare. Pintel took us down to the brig and then locked us in. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What did you do?" I said as soon as we were alone quickly spinning on Jack. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I made a deal with Barbossa. I would give him the blood of the one to break the curse and he would give me the pearl."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's all you care about don't you? You don't care about your crew, that is most likely going to be chased by men who can't DIE! Which then means that every single person on the ship we came from is going to die. That means Gibbs, Marty, the girl you specifically said you would rescue….and Will. All of them are going to die because you only cared about the stupid Pearl."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, don't hate the ship." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This Pearl is the reason my life went to hell. It is the reason I lost the relationship I had with my brother." I bent down and grabbed the knife that was hidden in my boot and stood back it. "The Pearl is the reason, I can't die or eat, sleep, drink, dream or feel pain." I stabbed the knife into my chest and looked at Jack who had a shocked look on his face. "The Pearl is the reason, I'm dead. I loved being on the sea with you when we left home. I loved feeling the wind in my hair when we raced up the ropes to the birds nest. I loved seeing new places when we were under the command of someone else. I loved being with you when you got the Pearl. But as soon as you got the Pearl, that is when both of our lives crumbled. So yes, I am going to hate this ship. Because this ship was the death of my life." I grabbed my dagger out of my chest and put it in my boot. "I will help you get your ship back, but I won't be having a life on it anymore. I'm sorry Jack." With that I turned and looked out the small hole that was in the side of the ship. We were quickly gaining on Interceptor. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was quiet, that is until I heard a cannon fire and I immediately jumped down taking Jack with me. Just as a cannon shot into the cell with us. "Stop shooting my ship!" Jack yelled to no one in particular. We sat down on the ground as water started filling the 'cage'. Jack looked down and saw a rum bottle in front of him. I chuckled and shook my head knowing there wouldn't be anything in the bottle. As I shook my head, I noticed that there was a part of the cage that had been shot and a giant hole was in place of where the lock used to be. And Twigg was long gone by now, probably up top fighting. Jack and I quickly snuck out and walked up the stairs to see gunfire and sword fighting. Soon, the Interceptors mass fell, making it impossible for the crew to leave. Which meant Barbossa would take them all prisoner. Barbossa's crew jumped over to the Interceptor and started killing some of the men from the crew Gibbs had put together. A man came towards us jumping onto the ship. Jack grabbed his rope and we both looked at him as he went down. "Thank you very much." Jack held onto the rope and got ready to jump over. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jack, what about me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You'll survive if you jump." And with that he jumped on the rope and rode over to the Interceptor. I gave a sound of annoyance and went to jump to the other ship. Before I could run however, my arm was grabbed. I looked back and saw Twigg holding my arm. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where do you think you're going?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Away from here." I used my elbow to knock his head to the side making him stumble. That in turn gave me a chance to take a running leap onto the Interceptor. When I hit the ship, I almost immediately slid down it. I couldn't get a good grip, which led to me falling into the water. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" While I was under the water, I opened my eyes and looked around. There were bodies floating to the top, there were barrels floating out to open sea. There were cannonballs and all manner of things littering the ocean floor. I came up for breath as me natural instinct kicked in, even though I definitely didn't need air. I saw Jack crawling across a plank and then stop. "My thank you Jack." I heard Barbossa say. I swam over to the side of the ship and grabbed onto the plank ladder, that was built into the side of the ship. I started climbing up the side. Hoping to not be seen and just eavesdrop. "Gents, our hope is restored!" Barbossa yelled just as I got to the top of the ladder. I took a chance to look over the side of the ship to see what he was talking about. Unfortunately I was seen, which in turn led to me being picked up and held while the rest of Jack's crew was captured. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They were all tied up to the mass while Jack and I were being held away from them. Pintel started circling them while pointing a gun in each of their directions as he walked by. "Any of you so much as think the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters." As soon as he walked past the girl, she lifted the rope above her head and started running to the Interceptor that we had sailed from. Before she could get too far, the ship blew up, making her stop in her tracks. What was she doing? She whispered something before almost completely jumping on Barbossa. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stop it! Stop it!" Barbossa had spun around and was trying to get her arms. I took this time to look around./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jack, where's Will?" i whispered leaning over to him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He was on that ship." He replied back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No." I answered as I realized Will had just been blown up. That must have been what the girl was yelling about. I saw Jack look over at me from the corner of my eye. I can't believe Will is dead, he can't be. Screaming ripped my from my sorrow as I saw Barbossa throw the girl towards his crew. I jumped over the broken wood that was in front of us and ran over to her. I pushed a couple men away and pulled her to me. They took a step forward and I basically growled at them making them take that same step back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Barbossa!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The girls screaming stopped and everyone looked in the direction to see Will standing on the edge of the ship holding onto the rope. The girl whispered his name just as I was about to. He jumped down and grabbed a gun cocking it and pointing it at Barbossa. I was about to say something but Will spoke. "She goes free."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's in your head boy?" Barbossa asked stepping towards Will. The girl started struggling probably trying to get to Will. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Girl, stop struggling. I'm not going to hurt you." She looked at me with a little bit of weariness. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She goes free." Will repeated./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Will looked over at us, probably just at the girl. He then looked back at Barbossa and then ran over to the edge of the ship jumping back on it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He pointed the gun at Barbossa. "You can't," and then he did something stupid. He pointed the gun at himself. "I can."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The girl started struggling again making it hard to hold onto her. I quickly stabbed my hand into her side making her crumble a little bit to her side in pain. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Barbossa looked at everyone and then back at Will. "Who are you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No one, he's no one." Jack said walking forward standing between Barbossa and Will. "A distant cousin of our aunts nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice though." He was trying to save him. I saw Jacks eyes look over at me and he winked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My name is Will Turner, my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Jack put his head down and walked away from Barbossa. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He's a spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill. Only smaller." Ragetti said pointing to Will. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""On my word, do as I say. Or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker." This time, I stepped forward. But both the girl and I were pulled back and held by the crewman. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Name your terms Mr. Turner." Barbossa spoke making me look at him. There is no way he'd do this. He never keeps his word. Well almost never. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Elizabeth goes free." Oh, so that's the girls name. Better than calling her the girl. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed. Especially Aella." I was shocked that he specified my name. I looked at him with an open unbelieving jaw just as he looked at me. I saw Elizabeth look at me as well with a little bit of something, that definitely wasn't friendly. Barbossa stepped forward a couple steps. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Agreed." Everyone stayed on deck while we sailed off. Soon, we saw a small island come upon the horizon. As we got closer, I realized this was the same island that they...we had marooned Jack many years ago. Barbossa had the ship stop a good distance from the land. He put Elizabeth on the plank and his crew started pointing their blades at her. She looked at all of them and then turned and walked to the end of the plank. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Will fought his way to the front where the crew grabbed him. "Barbossa, you lying bastard. You swore she'd go free." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Barbossa turned and looked at Will. "Don't' impune me honor boy. I agreed she'd go free. But it was you who forget to specify when or where." The crew gagged him while Barbossa started laughing. I looked back at Elizabeth who was looking at us. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do whatever you can to get off that island! I'll protect Will." I yelled to her. She looked at me and gave a small nod letting me know that she heard me. I looked over at Jack who gave me a sad look, he knew he was next and he knew I wouldn't be going with him. We silently spoke to each other like siblings do, which made me ignore everything else that was happening around me. That is until they started pulling Jack forward to the plank. I started struggling with that, trying to get up to him. When they put Jack on the plank, he turned and looked at Barbossa. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I really hoped we were past all this." Barbossa said a couple words to him and then pulled out his sword and pointed it at Jack. "Last time, you left me with a pistol with one shot." Jack said obviously trying to stop or prolong the inevitable. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Suppose you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa commanded. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And what about my sister."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She'll be staying with me, just like last time. She was apart of the crew who got the curse, she be apart of the crew who gets rid of the curse. And then we'll kill her." Without another word, Barbossa threw the pistol and sword into the water. Jack took one more look at me and then dove into the water. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Barbossa turned around and looked at the crew. "Set sail for Isla de Muerta. We have a curse to break." He walked towards the captains quarters while the rest of us were taken back down to the brigg. Will was put in one cell, I was put in another and the rest of the crew was put in another. I know I really wanted to get rid of this curse, but not if it costed me my life. /span/p 


End file.
